Pilot
by Kenxi
Summary: Re-write of Pilot episode of Supernatural. Not just a copy and paste of the transcript, there will be behind the scene events that you never saw in the episode. And I do plan to finish the entire thing. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Warnings: **Spoilers for "In the Beginning" and "The Song Remains the Same."

**A/N: **So hopefully this doesn't murder the entire beginning of the beautiful series of Supernatural. I tried to take a slightly different perspective on it, to unveil what it was that Mary was thinking, and to in some way bring up the fact that she was a hunter (huntress?) That is something I don't think that anyone has really seen, or maybe even thought about before. So this will be a little interesting. Also, I am not going to just rewrite the transcript and add a little here and there. No, I plan to make it like an actual short story book. In other words, it will not be exactly the same as in the Pilot episode. But no worries, I will keep the plot in there and most of Dean's one-liners. :D And in case you didn't know, today, January 24, it is Dean Winchester's birthday! And also Jessica Moore's, which is odd that they share the day. So happy birthday Dean! Please review or message me and let me know what you think, give a few ideas, yada yada. Thanks! Loves!

**-Kenxi**

November 2, 1983

Lawrence, Kansas

The darkness was ominous that night. Shadows seemed larger than usual, adding life to a child's nightmare. It was almost as if the long, wiry branches of a particularly large tree just outside, lengthened in size, casting snake like shadows across the Winchester house. But the family inside did not appear to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Mary Winchester laid in bed amid the darkness, waiting for her husband, John. She supposed that he was merely doing last minute work items for the day; it had been a long one indeed. They had just put their two boys to bed, Dean who was four and Sam who was just six months that very day. Though they were both very young, Mary could already see that her sons would be best friends. Sam absolutely adored his older brother, and Dean protected Sam like she had never seen before. The thought made her smile as sleep began to cloud her mind. Her sons weren't going to end up like herself- growing up in a life full of danger and constant fear, always having your guard up. It wasn't one any child should have to live with. Because all of that pain and guilt and regret stayed with you forever. And hunters had to learn to live with it, they had to learn to hide it.

But Dean and Sam- they were safe from all of that. Mary had left the supernatural world behind her. She was done with it, forever. There was no hunter out there that she had ever heard of who had done what she was doing now. Living a regular life, that is, for good. She was going to be the first, Mary Winchester would show them.

And that was her last thought before falling into a restful sleep.

00000

Her eyes flipped open, all sleep dispersed from her mind as she woke.

Something was wrong.

It could just be her hunter paranoia starting up, she induced herself. Even if she had disliked the life of a hunter, she had to admit, albeit hesitantly, that it had its perks. There were many things that she would never have otherwise known, nor understood had she not experienced them for herself. For example, it is always better to be safe as opposed to sorry.

Mary was off the bed and nearly up the stairs before another intelligible thought could cross her mind, her feet light as they touched the surface of the ground, no sound eliciting from them. She reached the door to the nursery, pressuring it with her hand until it gave way and granted her most of the sight of the room.

When she saw the man standing over the baby's crib fear struck her system, but only for a moment. "John?" she called out softly and tentatively, holding onto all possibilities that all was well. That she had not led any monster here to hurt her family. The man turned toward her, gesturing for her to be quiet by holding a finger to his mouth, the sight only visible by the soft moonlight shone through the shaded windows, causing the dark silhouette before her. Convinced and calmed by the scene, Mary dropped her shoulders and relaxed. "Alright."

The trip back down the stairs was seemingly shorter, for she wasn't running this time. She knew that she had possibly overreacted, but felt better and more secure knowing that nothing was wrong. John was probably just checking on Sammy.

As she grew nearer to the bottom of the staircase, she noticed for the first time the familiar noises of the TV playing in the living room. It was likely that Dean had decided to stay up a little longer, to her dismay, but she couldn't shake the unsettling feeling she had; that feeling scared her. Fearing the worst, she turned the corner and peeked in where the sound was coming from.

It was John. Asleep on the couch with the TV still playing.

All of the fear came rushing back once again and she cried out her youngest son's name, sprinted up the stairs in terror. If John was downstairs, then there was a man in the house, a man whom she saw last standing above Sam's crib.

Mary burst into the room and punched the light switch on. The man was in the same place where she had left him. But this time his face was revealed as he once again turned around. His eyes glowed yellow.

He suddenly appeared before her, grabbing her by the throat before she had a chance to defend herself. She thrashed and screamed, in all hope of escape, but she knew it was in vain. You can't leave the hunter's life. No matter where you go it will always follow you.

She just wished she had known better before this happened. Maybe she always knew. But now, she was going to pay the price for it.

00000

The sudden sensation of being awoken alarmed John as he scrambled off the couch. A scream. He had been wakened by someone screaming. His mind cleared at a rapid pace.

"Mary!"

He tore up the stairs as fast as his legs could take him. The feeling of sleep abandoned him quickly and was instead replaced by something even stronger. Fear. Inside his head he begged to anyone who was willing to listen up there to protect his family.

All was silent in the nursery as he entered the room with fleeting movements. The panic dissolved for a short moment as he saw his son awake behind the bars of his crib. John then wondered if he had perhaps imagined the scream, had it simply been a dream?

He neared the crib and that was when he saw the blood drip onto his son's forehead. At first he was unsure of what it meant and what he was supposed to do. The prospect of the red life-giving fluid froze his own beneath his veins. He became very aware of the chill in the air as he hastily looked up for the source of the blood and for answers to his confusion. The answers came fast.

There, sprawled on the ceiling above their child's crib, was Mary. A large, bloody incision ran across her stomach, her hair looked as if it was also plastered to the wall and could not escape it. Her eyes clearly had no life in them, but they were filled with terror; as if that had been her last feeling before the lights went out. His wife was dead.

John felt the energy and life go out of him. He fell backwards, stunned and stilled as he continued to stare up at his dead wife. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. He repeated the words to himself in a whispered litany. It was like that for no more than a few seconds.

Fire burst out of nowhere, covering first the ceiling, and then it climbed the walls so quickly, John hadn't any time to think. Heat smacked him in the face, along with reality. Dean walked in at that moment, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his shaggy hair tousled.

That triggered an electric shock throughout John's system. He blinked and attempted to pull himself together, jumping to his feet. He had to protect his two boys, he had to get them to safety. Grieving could come later, albeit he knew what it was that had happened, he knew it was bad, and that it had taken his wife's life. But for now he had to save the family he had left.

"Dean!" The fire had alerted Dean from all of his leftover sleep and now had him wide awake. He turned to look at his father with his wide green eyes, the freckles across his noes stood out starkly against his pale skin. He was afraid. But John didn't have the time to comfort his son's feelings, he had to save his life. John snatched Sam from his crib, Sam, who was now crying and screaming, and put him into Dean's small arms. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now, Dean, go!" Without a word Dean nodded quickly in understanding, or as much understanding as a four-year-old could have at that precise moment, and bolted out the door, holding baby Sam tight against his chest.

John looked back up at the ceiling. He could no longer see Mary, but he knew that she was gone. So as he stood there, as long as he was able to because of the inferno, and made a promise. The anguish had turned to anger and John found his hands shaking as he stood in the midst of the burning room, the heat causing perspiration to form on his skin. This wasn't an accident. Mary had been murdered, that he was certain of. He was going to find whoever did this. And when he did, he was going to kill him.

**A/N:** And that ends the beginning/prologue of Supernatural! Write a review, send me some tips and thoughts, that'd be awesomelo. :D Loves! –Kenxi


	2. Halloween

**A/N:** Hey, y'all! Another reminder, this is not a direct copy and paste of the transcript so not everything is going to be the exact same. This chapter doesn't fall far from the big and beautiful supernatural tree, but just a warning nonetheless. :D Enjoy! And please review, it brings happiness to me. :P Let me know your thoughts and ideas if you have any, or PM me for grammatical errors. Thanks!

**-Kenxi**

22 years later, Stanford University

Sam hated Halloween.

Sure, there was candy and friends and family and costumes, but mostly all those things just added to his disliking for the big holiday.

Mainly it was just the holiday itself. Halloween was a day for the dead, really. Some religions would use the day as one to speak to deceased people and raise spirits and whatnot. Now most people didn't care about all of that, heck, had Sam grown up normal he wouldn't give a crap either.

But he hadn't grown up normal. Not at all. The things he knew…

"What do you think, Sam?"

Sam jerked his head up, nearly knocking his drink over as he blinked out of his thoughts. Luis looked at him expectantly. "What? Oh yeah, sure. Definitely." He brushed his hair out of his face with his hand, attempting at casualty as he answered the unheard question.

The bar was crowded with college students, all of which were dressed in either sexy, creepy, or just ridiculous costumes in celebration of October 31st. Despite the noise, Luis seemed to have heard Sam's reply because he grinned in victory. What that victory was for exactly, was wasn't sure.

A hand curled itself around his shoulder, turning Sam around to face the owner.

Jess.

When he had first seen her sexy nurse costume, Sam had thought for a moment that perhaps Halloween wasn't so bad. But maybe that was her plan all along. Jess knew Sam's feelings toward the holiday and though she didn't know for sure the reason why it was that way, she still tried to make it as enjoyable as possible. One of a million reasons why he loved her.

Now her face was full of obvious worry as she looked at him. Sam tensed slightly and flexed the muscles in his jaw as he waited for her to say it.

"What're you thinking about?" She searched for the answer in his face, her own delicate features lit up in concern for him. Her wavy blonde hair that peaked out from beneath her nurse hat glittered like gold in the harsh lights of the bar. "I know if you had been listening you would have said no to Luis being able to borrow your car." Sam winced. So that's what Luis had said. He would need to have chat with Luis after the party about it. If someone like him borrows your car, you have to expect it back at least two days after letting him use it, plus some scratches and fingerprints when you do get it back. It had been done before, and a lesson learned. Sam was still trying to get all of the peanut butter out from the old velvet seats.

"Just thinking about… the interview Monday."

Jess sighed, her eyelashes casting shadows against her fair skin. "There is nothing to worry about, trust me. You're gonna get that full ride."

Sam offered a small smile, though his thoughts were elsewhere. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn."

And with that she promptly kissed him.

He kissed back-you would be a fool not to- but his mind travelled back to where it did every Halloween. His family. The reason he knew the things he did was because of his dad, and that was another reason he hated today. Because no matter what he did, he couldn't help but think of the Halloween history which of course led to how he knew it and then to them. The people he had left for the life he had now. With his incredible girlfriend Jessica Moore, his friends, Stanford. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. But although he stuck the thought far back in his mind, Sam had a sort of dread. Some premonition that this happiness he had, it wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later his old life would catch up with him.

00000

It was sooner rather than later.

The feeling Sam had was kind of like when the teacher says they are going to call on some students and you just know that it is going to be you she picks. The anxiety felt while waiting for your name- though silently hoping it won't be you- that was what Sam was having. But he ignored that oh so nagging feeling in his stomach, well, he did until he heard a noise downstairs.

After the Halloween party, he and Jess had left for their apartment, both exhausted. Sam had disregarded the feeling he was having for the stress of his interview and had crawled into bed with girlfriend, willing for sleep to make everything disappear.

A few hours later, long after Jess had fallen asleep, Sam, still awake, snapped his eyes open upon hearing the sound coming from downstairs. Someone was in their apartment.

_It's just your imagination it's just your imagination_, Sam told himself, chest tight with fear despite his efforts to suppress it. Dad had always told him that even though fear could make you do stupid things, it also sharpened your senses. So at least he hadn't entirely tried to make both him and his brother Dean emotionless.

He quietly slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Jess. She stirred, but didn't wake.

As he softly crept down the stairs he wondered if it was at all stupid. He hadn't hunted for two years now, it wasn't like anything would have followed him here. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

_If you have an impression to check on something, even a small one, do it anwyay. It is always better to be safe than sorry_. That was another thing that John Winchester had often said. The man said a lot of things. Sam might not have agreed with everything that they had done, but he couldn't deny that his father's words had saved him numbers of times. Of course he wouldn't have had to be saved if they had never joined that life in the first place.

He had reached the bottom of the staircase. Sam held his breath, knowing full well that plenty of monsters had excellent hearing. For a moment he waited for whatever or whoever it was in their apartment to show itself. A shadow moved in front of him.

All of his reflexes kicked in. It had been a while since Sam had fought hand to hand combat, or any combat for that matter, but it had hardly left his memory at all. Like riding a bike.

The person was no doubt human, and male. Sam threw the first punch which the man ducked easily and returned with a jab in Sam's ribs. That was partly how he knew it was human. Had it been a shapeshifter or another monster of sort, it probably would have been a tad fiercer in his fighting technique. In fact, it almost felt as if the guy were simply playing with Sam.

Sam avoided a few swings but it was soon plain that the opponent had much more experience than him from the way he attacked with ease. Though his punches were pulled, Sam knew that if the stranger wanted to hurt him, he could do so without much difficulty. If he thought about it later, he would realize that somewhere in the back of his mind the man seemed strangely familiar. Nevertheless his brain was too focused on protecting Jess and not dying that he didn't think much at all. That is, until the man pinned him to the floor and Sam got a good look at his face.

"Whoa, easy, tiger," the man said, humor etched into his voice as he did so. And just like that Sam stopped struggling and looked up at the guy in front of him and froze in disbelief. Why would _he_ be here?

The moon outside of the window in the living room the boys had fought their way into filtered in from behind the thin drapes, allowing Sam to make out the features of his enemy only five seconds before. Dark, spiky hair covered his head. It was kept very short, but a bit longer than they had it in the military. Green eyes stared met Sam's with a knowing look, his familiar smirk telling Sam all he needed to know. It had been two years, two long years since Sam had seen this man. He hadn't realized just how much he had wanted to see him, how much he had missed him, until now.

"Dean?"

**A/N:** Next chapter is all Dean, baby! Remember to review, loves!

**-Kenxi**


	3. Dean

Sam blinked again, not believing what he was seeing. _Who_ he was seeing.

"Dean?" He repeated the question, but he already knew the answer.

His brother was here.

Dean's smile didn't falter, not even once, Sam hadn't expected it to. Despite that, Sam could see the wavering and uncertainty behind Dean's eyes that most everyone else would have missed. But this was his brother. Sam drew in a sharp breath, not breaking eye contact with those unmistakably green irises that bore into his.

Before Sam could say something about him leaving to Stanford and how much he had missed Dean and how sorry he was, Dean pulled back from him and jumped on his feet lightly. The simple yet so familiar action yanked Sam out of his stupor and a pang of fear entered his heart which began to pound loud and fast inside his chest. His _brother_ was _here_.

"Dean, why are here?"

Dean pulled his lips inwardly, stating that there was bad news. It was another gesture that was once so natural, but he hadn't seen in two years, since he had left. Since Sam had left.

Before Dean could answer, however, Jess decided at that particular moment to walk down the stairs. Sam watched her as she somewhat watched them through sleepy eyes and messy blonde hair. How could he have not even thought of her in the midst of all of this? There was no way Dean should be here, he had to go.

Sam glanced at his girlfriend who was almost in hearing range if he whispered. So he leaned in toward Dean and hissed quietly, "I changed my mind. I don't want to hear what you want to say, nor do I give a crap. Leave now."

Jess smiled warmly as she got closer, peering at the new comer. "I thought I heard some banging down here, everything all right?" The living room was dark, she was probably hadn't noticed the mess he and Dean had made fighting one another.

Dean furrowed his brow at Sam before taking a seemingly difficult time to tear his eyes off and make contact with Sam's girlfriend. When he did so, the frown automatically disappeared and he smiled seductively at the beautiful woman. Sam had seen that action so many times before. When alone, Dean would have a darkness, a sadness, in his eyes, but as soon as he knew Sam was near, or anyone for that matter, up would come the smile. He did it so easily, no doubt with his whole life to practice it.

"Who's this, Sam?" Dean asked, sizing Jess up and down.

Sam sighed. "Dean, this is Jessica Moore, my girlfriend. Jess, this is my brother Dean. He was just leaving."

At that, Dean snapped his head up. Gone was the charisma, now he just had urgency in his eyes. An urgency that Sam knew he should acknowledge, but didn't want to.

"Sam," Dean growled, holding his eyes.

"Goodbye, Dean. It was good to see you."

Jess watched the two of them, looking like she was somewhat uncomfortable. Sam silently cursed himself for his selfish behaviors today. He wanted to blame it on Dean's unwarned arrival, but he knew it was his own fault.

"Sorry, am I in the middle of something?" Jess looked at Sam in question.

Dean took in a deep breath and smiled at Jess before returning his eyes on Sam. "Not at all, Jessica. Sam's right, I was just leaving." Sam tried to not look too relieved. "Sam, you wouldn't mind walking me to my car, would ya?"

Sam let out a breath that had five seconds ago been one of respite. He knew that if Dean wouldn't be pressing this hard, nor would he have come all the way to California from… who knows where, all to stop by and ask Sam how the weather was.

Sam's voice was tight as he replied to his brother. "Yeah of course." He turned to Jess, who looked extremely confused at the situation. "I'll just be a second, Jess." With that he kissed her on the forehead and began walking Dean to the door, no idea in his head what it was that his brother could possibly tell him that was so important. Nor, did he know, that it would redirect the entire course of his life forever.

**A/N:** Sorry for such a short chapter, I've been super busy with this thing called a life. Weird sounding, isn't it? Thanks to anyone who reads this! :D

**-Kenxi**


End file.
